


Without

by dazebras



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazebras/pseuds/dazebras
Summary: A very small tumblr ficlet written for the prompt: "Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you… ?"  Set kind of in s5.





	Without

“Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you?”

Castiel stared at him blankly for a moment while he processes the magnitude of the question before his eyes crinkled in concern. “You are talking about suicide.”

“Yes. No!” Sam sighed and hung his head. “I don’t know.”

Castiel folded his hands on the diner table and regarded him seriously. “Since it is a mortal sin, I would have to strongly advise against it.”

“Sorry. I know. I just… needed to talk about it with someone. Dean shuts down every time I bring it up.” Sam knew it was part of a misguided attempt at burying his head in the sand and a terror that listening to his problems would dredge up Dean’s own insecurities that caused his brother to deflect whenever he tried to have a meaningful conversation about his struggles. But it was starting to take its toll. “Sometimes the weight of the things I’ve done gets to be too much, and I wonder if maybe everyone would be much happier if I wasn’t around to make any more mistakes.”

Castiel watched him with a quiet assessment he normal reserved for Dean. It made Sam’s stomach squirm, and he felt the old fear that he wasn’t worthy of the angel’s attention catch in his throat. As if sensing this, Castiel finally said, “ You are my friend, Sam. And I do not think I would be better off without you.”


End file.
